Cleansing and Clarity
by Faitalani
Summary: Starts after "Dark Hollow" Some of the chapters will tie into the actual episodes the fiction part of them is what I consider to be happening off scene so to speak. The first chapter was a one shot but I have decided to continue building it, I hope yall like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah I'm just obsessed with them 3

5 days…it had been 5 days on the accursed island and Emma Swan felt she was no closer to rescuing her son than she was on day one. She felt like a complete and utter failure and despair was certainly settling in. She lay there on the cold ground looking up through all the trees at the stars begging her mind to stop and let her slip into blissful oblivion but to no avail. She finally surrendered sat up and decided to go for a walk. She didn't know how long she had been walking but to her surprise her feet carried her to a small oasis. She bent down to feel the temperature of the water and was pleased to find it warm which would be like soaking in a warm bath. After 5 days of camping her hygiene definitely could use some help so she without another thought she headed into the water almost desperately. She waded into the water and felt like she would just melt. It felt so good to rid herself of some of the grime the island had forced upon her. She swam out into the depths and dunked her head under to wet her hair relishing in the feel of it all. Now this was a good place to think she felt more focused like she might be able to actually sort some things out now. Although her thoughts had been extremely negative in the campsite, here she was able to feel a bit optimistic. The plan to rescue Henry was in fact coming to fruition now that they had Pan's shadow. The thought of the coconut currently housing the evil entity immediately brought on the flood of memories from the dreadful place from whence it came. Dark Hollow. The very thought of it brought chills to her especially when she remembered what almost happened in there thinking back to fear that gripped her heart when he had been thrown up against the wall while having his shadow and in effect his very soul ripped from him. How she had reacted with such anguish to the thought of losing Hook that Neal had completely escaped her mind. Neal. A wave of almost guilt clutched at her at the thought of him. She couldn't quite figure out how she felt about him now other than wishing he were truly dead. She loved him and knew she always would but things were so awkward between them. She couldn't even stomach the idea of kissing him!

_How could that be?_ She asked herself

_I love him he might even be my true love. Shouldn't I have wanted to kiss him through his cage the minute I could? Isn't that people what do when they're in love_?

Of course it was her parents were the very epitome of true love and when Hook brought her father back from going to retrieve the "sextant" Charming and Snow had embraced and kissed so passionately. Why didn't she want to do the same with Neal? The fact was she couldn't stand to be around him he invoked such feelings of pain and anger in her that at times she felt she was doomed to be miserable and alone her whole life

"Why does life have to be so damn difficult?" she says aloud to the darkness because such frustration would surely cause her to explode if not said verbally..

The only person she felt at ease around was Hook and even that confused her. After his heartfelt confession of love and telling her he WILL win her heart things should be very awkward around him but yet they weren't. In fact even now just thinking about him brought a smile to her face and eased the tension in her shoulders just ever so slightly. Her lips started to tingle at the thought of him which brought her back to that moment when she kissed him.

_What possessed me to kiss him?_ She continued asking herself this question refusing to believe the answer that she knew deep down in the depths of her heart. She could no longer fool herself into thinking it meant nothing. The lie she kept telling herself and others of "it was just a kiss" was starting to eat away at her resolve. She had been all too eager to share the information with her mother while they were on the way to rescue Neal. Of all things on her mind that kiss should have been the farthest but it wasn't, not even now. She hated herself for even entertaining the thought of any further "dalliances" with the villain. Villain? He really didn't fit that title anymore. Sure he had the devilish looks, impish grins, and extremely improper innuendos and such but he wasn't a bad guy. Had she shown faith in him after climbing the beanstalk while they were in the giant's castle things may have progressed quite a bit differently to the point he may have never earned that title. The guilt still bit at her for that the fact that she refused to admit is that the pirate got under her skin. He understood her better than anyone she had ever known and though she feigned disgust at him all the time she rather liked his flirtatious manner. The fact that he was here on the island risking his life to save her son spoke volumes to his character. He had absolutely no obligation to help any of them and he had nothing to gain by being here other than being close to her. She smiled again that really was the ONLY reason he came and agreed to help what had started off as a purely physical attraction had developed into something much deeper…for him anyways. Her only concern was Henry right now she would sort out the other stuff when they returned to Storybrooke. She wouldn't dare admit it aloud but truth be told she was quite delighted by the thought of returning home simply for the reason that Hook made

"_that's when the fun begins"_

_Damn him! How does he distract me so easily when he's not even around? _She wanted to think about Henry but her mind slipped back to their kiss and the fire it ignited deep in her core. There had been a few times since when she wanted to take back her words of it being

"_a one-time thing" _

She had said that as she leaned in to kiss him again before summoning every ounce of willpower she had to tear herself away from his embrace. His Princess Bride reference hadn't been lost on her either and she had not been able to stop the smile that crept up on her. Fact is had she not been interrupted at specific times she probably would have kissed him again by now. She was falling for him HARD and she knew it but refused to admit. She dunked her head into the water again and mused about the idea of him joining her there in the water.

When she surfaced again she wiped the water from her eyes and there on the bank not even 20 feet away sat the very man who had been invading her thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" She asked as she moved toward him

His eyed raked over her figure appreciatively her clothes clung to her curves perfectly leaving very little work for his imagination.

"I couldn't sleep so I fancied a walk much like yourself I'm assuming"

"Did you follow me? How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to tell you were thinking about someone." He winked at her

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" She asked sheepishly

"Oh come now Love give me a little more credit than that. It's not difficult to spot when a woman is thinking about someone she loves. The tinkle in your eyes and smile completely give it away. I must say I'm quite envious of Bae- Neal right now."

"Who said I was thinking about him?" she immediately tore her gaze from him and mentally berated herself. The words left her lips on impulse she did not mean to speak them aloud.

A look of utter surprise and hope sprang across his handsome features and his eyes glinted for a moment .

"Well then Darling please do tell. Who was it you were thinking about?"

"None of your damn business" She said defensively and made to head towards the campsite again but he was ready for that and faster than she could register he was on his feet and grabbing her arm to stop her.

"What if I ask nicely? Please Emma I must know who was able to illicit such happiness from you."

She sighed and quickly thought up a lie

"I was remembering some fun times with Henry ok? Satisfied?" She looked away hoping he wouldn't see through her lie but of course he did. He could read her like an open book. He released her arm and swiveled her head back to meet his eyes which were dancing with bemusement.

"Tsk tsk Emma it's rude and not to mention quite dangerous to lie to a pirate" He added a growl to the last word that sent shivers down her spine. This did not go unnoticed by Hook.

"Cold are we Love?"

"Actually yes I'm freezing" she begrudgingly replied

"Well then we simply must warm you up. Can't have the savior catching a cold now can we? For starters we best take off these wet clothes" His voice was low and gruff. With a smirk he stepped towards her.

"WE won't be taking off any clothes! Besides what would I wear?" She backed away from him instinctively, warning signs shooting across her mind.

He shrugged out of his leather jacket and handed it to her. She went to put it on and he stopped her.

"It won't do any good if you are still wearing those wet clothes Sweetheart"

She scowled at him but she knew he was right. She sighed and turned away from him. Slowly she peeled her shirt off and hung it up on a tree branch. She immediately replaced it with the coat then she removed her boots and wiggled out of her jeans hanging them up as well. She made sure she was fully covered by holding the coat tightly to her body before turning back to Hook. She gasped and took a step back when she realized he had crept up on her while she was undressing.

"Damnit Hook are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked breathlessly

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear" he leered at her exposed legs "Better?" He asked earnestly.

"Yea much…Thank you" she almost whispered the last bit of gratitude because she knew he would try to use it to get her to kiss him again.

"What was that last bit?" He asked feigning that he was hard of hearing.

"Oh don't give me that you heard me! Now help me build a fire so I can dry my clothes"

"As you wish" He turned and disappeared into the forest and returned a short time later with fire wood. He arranged the wood the best of his ability and looked to her expectantly.

"Make with the magic Love"

She took a moment to try to focus on the fire but it was impossible to focus on anything other than him. The coat smelled like him which brought back all the feelings she experienced when she kissed him. She tried for a few minutes to conjure up some flames but to no avail.

"I can't make it work right now." She looked utterly defeated

"What's wrong Swan? Just think of whatever it was that allowed you to conjure it in the Dark Hollow"

He was trying to help she knew that but he was only making it worse and try as she might she couldn't keep the façade up any longer. She looked at him in such anguish that his playful smirk was immediately replaced with one of genuine concern. He stepped to her and raised her eyes to meet his.

"What is it Emma? What ails you?"

She looked up into his eyes. The blue orbs shone with such genuine emotion she couldn't bear it any longer nor could she find it in herself to admit the fear of losing HIM not Neal but HIM is what allowed her to conjure that flame. Nor could she admit to him that he was the one she had been thinking about when he intruded on her serenity so she did the one thing her heart was screaming at her to do. She kissed him.

The light touch of her lips to his caught him by surprise but he responded immediately and licked her lips requesting access which she gladly gave him. He gently but also passionately explored her mouth while his tongue danced with hers. This kiss was different, their first kiss had started chaste and was slowly building into something deeper when she broke from him and left him there breathless. This kiss was anything but chaste and she would not be able to claim that this one meant nothing either. His heart jumped at the emotion she was wordlessly pouring out to him. He broke from the kiss for a minute to look into her eyes to check and there was that same twinkle she'd had before he interrupted her earlier.

"Ah so it was me you were thinking of then?" he smiled at her knowingly. Emma looked at him defiantly.

"I plead the fifth" she replied unable to bite back the giggle that accompanied it.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" The quizzical look on his face was priceless.

"It means I'm neither saying yes or no. I refuse to answer." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh you will admit it by the time I'm through with you Swan you can be sure of that." He chuckled at the look that crossed her face before he captured her lips again this time with much more urgency. She moaned into his mouth and immediately encircled his neck with her arms allowing the coat flaps to reveal her scantily clad figure. Hook took the opportunity to experience her bare flesh and reveled in the soft feel against his calloused hands. He started his ministration on her back and ever so slowly moved downward to cup her gorgeous bottom. He was testing her seeing how far she would let him go but her mind was completely blank the only thing registering was the immense pleasure and happiness this man was bringing her. Feeling bolder after not being punched for groping her he pressed her to him and attacked her neck and ears licking nipping and sucking and thoroughly enjoying the sweet sounds emanating from her lips and throat. He felt her cold clumsy hands set to work on his vest and chuckled

"Why Miss Swan I do believe you are trying to undress me" he stated in mock offense

"It's only fair. Now shut up and take it off" she practically growled at him the desire evident in her heavy lidded eyes but he noticed something else there in the pools of emerald that were Emma's eyes he dare not dwell on it though, for now he was going to enjoy every second of her opening up to him and he was going to go as far as she would let him. He quickly rid himself of the vest and shirt and immediately a fire ignited in her core at the sight of his bare chest. He heard a crackle from behind him and smiled proudly.

"Smell that Darling?" He asked bringing her out of the spell she had hopelessly fallen into

Emma opened her eyes and turned around to see she had indeed started a fire and smiled knowingly. She then turned back to the pirate and made a point to look into his eyes as she shrugged out of his coat and unclasped her bra. She watched him drink in the sight of her and she stepped to him again running her palms all over his firm chest back up to either said of his face and she kissed him again. She ran one hand all the way down his arm to his one good hand and placed it on her breast. He broke the kiss and looked at her just wanting to make sure she really wanted to do this.

"Emma Love, I'm not complaining but are you sure you want to do this? Here? Now?" He hesitated for a minute and choked out " With me?"

"Here. Now. No one but you" But she said reassuringly

That was all he needed to hear but before he knew it the minx attacked the laces to his leather pants and instructed him to remove his boots. He did as he was told and she dragged him into the water. Once they were deep enough she turned and wrapped her legs around his waist and he attacked her breasts one with his mouth the other his good hand. Emma inhaled deeply and arched her back grasping his hair between her fingers. He twirled his tongue around her nipple flicking it mercilessly

"Bite it"

Had he not been paying close attention he may have missed it but he heard her and obliged. Gently he clamped his teeth around the small nub which immediately cause whimpers to escape her perfect lips he teased her for a bit before heading further down her body. She closed her eyes and allowed him to worship her body.

"Emma?"

"Stop talking Hook."

"Emma are you alright?" The concern in his voice caused her to snap her eyes open and she was met with a fully clothed Hook on the water bank. Confusion, realization and humiliation all came across her features at once and Hook didn't miss any one of them.

"Sorry to break you from your fantasy Love I grew concerned seeing you lying on the ground so close to the water I thought the worst. That was until I heard you say my name before I woke you. Now I'm starting to think perhaps I should have just watched." He raised an eyebrow and gave her that smirk she loved to hate.

"I don't know what you are talking about Hook I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk I found this Oasis and decided to go for a swim the water was so relaxing it must have lulled me to sleep." She sat up angrily and glowered at him.

"Oh Emma don't play me for a fool I know what I heard but apparently I was doing too much talking hmm? If you like we can reenact your little fantasy and I promise you won't hear a peep from me." He winked at her suggestively. She shivered as a chill ripped through her spine.

"I don't know what you THINK you heard but if I was dreaming I don't know what it was about. The last thing I remember was coming out here to think. Now that I have done that I'll head back to the campsite and you should do the same." With that said she stormed off towards the warmth of the campfire.

"As you wish" He said quietly as he watched her disappear into the foliage. He smiled to himself

_Only a matter of time now…_

With a heavy sigh he rose from his seated position and followed her back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok so yeah sorry for the hiatus Thank you to those of you who favorited/followed the first part My goal with these stories is to try to keep the possibility of them being canon kinda like scenes that happen away from the cameras so to speak and well most of you should know OUAT hasn't given me much CS to go off of but I re watched the last 2 episodes tonight and a few things struck me. This is mainly going to be Hook's thoughts but a bit fluffy dialogue as well and maybe just maybe a lil lime towards the end all depends on where my thoughts take me. Ok so here goes…

Deep in thought he trudged along towards the back of the pack. He was confused and almost disapointed in himself. He had seen the crocodile but hadn't immediately had the urge to kill him. Atleast not until it was revealed that his motives were to harm Henry. Henry, a boy he had never even really met or spoken to had suddenly become so important to him. All because of what he meant to her. She would move Heaven and Earth to get her son back and because of that he found himself doing everything in his power to help her. Suddenly he felt guilty like he was letting Milah down like he was forgetting her. Much as he had tried to fight it and ignore it he had felt a connection to Emma the minute he met her not just because she was a beautiful woman but because of how she immediately called him out and didn't fall for any of his tricks or antics. She had snuck herself into his thoughts and god help him his heart so quickly and easily he hadn't even realized it was happening until it was too late. He cursed himself inwardly

_Hmph! The fearsome Captian Hook reduced to mush by a simple woman. _

Oh but she really wasn't simple at all a mystery to most if not all but him. There was something about her eyes, windows to her broken soul but also written like a secret code that only he could read. He knew it was the same with her. She could read him as easily as an open book as he had once called her. The beanstalk seemed like decades ago rather than the few months that was reality. So much had happened in that time. He knew why she left him there and while it hurt and angered him it also intrigued him. She made sure he would'nt be harmed but didn't trust herself to be around him any longer.

"_I can't take the chance I'm wrong about you"_

Those words still rang in his mind. She had started warming up to him and it scared the hell out of her. He thougt about the car accident and how he had faintly heard her order the hospital staff to hide him. Her shallow threats about allowing Gold to kill him later fell on deaf ears. Even after all he had done she still couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"_You and I we understand eachother. Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt right?"_

"_So you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you do best and be alone"_

That line right there was the reason he was on the bloody island of Neverland a place he hated. The passion in her eyes in that moment spoke to him like no other. He had tried to force the feelings and thoughts from his mind and sailed off with the bean but ultimately turned around. Offered everything he could to her without expecting anything in return it was in that moment that he realized she was more than a passing fancy to him.

"We need to talk"

The woman grabbed his arm and he felt the heat radiate from her touch even through his thick coat. He glanced at her and retorted

"I've found when a woman says that I'm rarely in for a pleasant conversation"

He dare not look at her eyes with the feelings and emotions he currently had running through his brain then she brought up his brother and he did. He raised his eyes to her for just a moment and she understood that he didn't want to talk about it and not press the matter. He immediately regretted giving her such a harsh look and brushing her off and hated the crest fallen look that graced her features when he dashed her hopes of bringing the water with them but he decided it was best not to allow her to hope because that dissapointmet was so much worse. Then the crocodile had to come along and said that maybe there was another way. He inwardly beamed at her when she shot back at him and cringed when Neal stepped forward and put him in his place. He expected Emma to show him gratitude and was shamelessly elated that she didn't. She ran off the tell David leaving the monster visibly stunned. Hook proceeded to glare as he walked past him saying without words I'm still watching you. Then the bastard had the gall to take his sword . David surprised him by giving him his and not making a comment about not being his mate. Silly as it was David's approval had become extremely important to him.

The look of disapointment on her face when they stormed the camp and didn't find Henry stung him. He wanted so badly to comfort her but knew it wouldn't be received well and couldn't stand being pushed away again.

He watched as the plans were set up and as Emma, Regina, Rumplestiltskin and Neal were about to set off in the boat towards skull rock he caught her look at him and he knew what she needed. His eyes softned ever so slightly giving her the uspoken faith she so desperately needed. He had come to realize that she had started consistantly looking to him for advice and much needed confidence. Her dialogue and interaction with Neal was stiff and and awkward and always to the point. Terrible as it was it pleased him, the selfish part of him at least. She went to get in the boat and looked back at him one final time he smiled and nodded his head to her. She smiled quickly back to him and sat in the boat next to Regina. He turned and set to his tasks putting himself on auto pilot as his mind wandered. It sent him back a few days to when she kissed him as it often did when he gave it free reign.

"_Please…you couldn't handle it"_

He was delighted that she was flirting back he never expected it in fact he half expected to be slapped when he not so subtely suggested the type of gratitude that he did. He felt his lips tingling at the thought of their heated kiss brief as it was it left them both breathless which he knew scared her more than him even. She turned and walked from him quickly after slamming her walls back up and told him not to follow her. He knew why, his mind had played that out over and over again. There were 2 posibilities she either would slap him and tell him off and it would break what little relationship had blossomed between them. However he was much more inclined to think she would immediately be forced to take back the "onetime thing" comment.

"_Don't follow me, wait five minutes go get some firewood or something"_

Her words were hurried and breathless. He knew the kiss had a strong effect on her as well and wasn't going to let her go that easily especially after stirring up what she had from deep withthin him. He took a few strides forward and grabbed her arm effectively stopping her escape. She turned to look at him and forced a look of annoyance and indifference on to her face but he knew she was hiding.

"Let go of me"

He spun her around and slammed his lips to hers again. Without hesitation she snaked her arms up around his neck and returned the kiss full force. He licked her lips begging for access and she obliged. His heart started to flutter when his tongue met hers and they battled viciously for a short time. He felt her hands leave his neck as she raked her nails down his back sending chills down his spine and causing a tightening in his trousers. Her hands came around to the front of his coat and began to pull at it shrugging it off his shoulders he allowed it to fall to the ground and her hands roamed his chest. She moaned her appreciation into his mouth and he replied with his own groan of need.

"Hook?"

He snapped back to reality when Tink came up next to him, he looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry Lass my mind ran off with me."

"I noticed" she mused with a smirk "Have you told her yet?"

"Told who what yet?" He looked at the ex-fairy quizaclly

"Emma of course! Hook it's no secret that you love her. The looks you two give eachother melts my own heart. It's an amazing thing watching love blossom between two lost souls especially ones as broken as you two." She elbowed him playfully.

Knowing he couldn't keep up a façade around her he smiled lightly "Is it really that obvous?"

"Well to be fair it's what I used to do so I'm kind of an expert at it…but yeah its that obvious" She giggled as she continued securing 2 of the unconsious lost boys.

"I have told her, she knows how I feel but she doesn't return my feelings. Her concern is for her boy and nothing else." He spoke with a defeated tone in his voice.

"That's not true. Hook I have seen one sided love and yours is not one. She cares for you deeply she just doesn't want to be distracted right now. That is why she is pushing you away. Don't let it get you down." She ecouraged him

Hook smiled briefly but suddenly a pang of despair ripped through him and a wave of green magic hit them.

"What was that? Do you think they suceeded?" She looked at him hopeful and expecting him to know the answer.

"No. I'm afraid not. I can't explain it properly but something just went very wrong." He said with a confused look on his face.

"How do you know? What makes you think that? Maybe they defeated Pan and that was his magic leaving him." She was still hoping

"No. It's bad Tink…I can feel her despair she feels like she failed. I don't understand what is going on but I know that Emma is not happy, she is devastated by what just happened."

A/N Well it's getting late for me I was hoping to write 2 chapters but this one took longer than I anticipated. I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow night. Good night my lovelies please remember to tell me what you think. I know it was a lot of drabble and ramblings hope its wasn't too boring


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok so I gained a few more followers and favorites made me smile every time I got an email. Again the show hasn't given me much to go off of recently hopefully that will change this Sunday *fingers crossed. Anyways on with the story!

The small row boat came ashore carrying 4 people as it did when it had left but there had been a slight change. Rumplestiltskin was nowhere to be found and Henry was laying down looking as lifeless as death itself. He tore his gaze from the unmoving boy to his Swan and his heart sunk painfully. Her eyes were red rimmed her lips were trembling and she had a distant look as she stared at her boy. Neal stepped out of the boat and picked up his son cradling him and walked him over to the bed Wendy had been laying in when she was feigning her illness. Emma went to follow behind him but she felt his eyes on her and looked up to him. As their eyes met he could almost swear he heard her voice in his head

"_I failed him"_

Hook made to move towards her but then David and Snow approached their daughter and wrapped her in a hug. She didn't return the hug but rather stood there like a statue her eyes locked on Hook looking for guidance on what to do next. He swallowed hard and dropped her gaze unable to find the words or even grasp at anything to help her. As her parents pulled away Emma looked to both of them and took a deep breath.

"Gold is gone"

At first Snow and Charming looked puzzled then looked at each other and back to her when the realization hit of what that meant for them.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Snow asked tentatively

Emma looked at her mother and again stopped herself on the verge of breaking down.

"Pan somehow got Gold into Pandora 's Box and then convinced Henry to give him his heart I watched him slam his own heart into that demons chest and then he fell and he won't wake up"

Selfish as it was Snow could only think of the first thing Emma had said

"Gold is in a box and so David can never leave the island"

Her tone was laced with panic just under the surface as she shuffled her feet nervously. David looked back at her and cut her off before she could say anything else

"Mary Margret that doesn't matter I've already made peace with that what matters is Henry. How much time do we have?" He directed the last question to Regina

Regina responded with somewhere around an hour and Hook immediately took the reins and suggested they start the search for Pan. Regina charged forward and started yelling at the largest of the lost boys but Emma stopped her before she resorted to violence. Hook watched Emma intrigued by what she had planned. Her speech moved him and maybe it had been wishful thinking but he could have sworn at one point her eyes lifted from the lead lost boy he was standing behind to his eyes as she talked about the people who loved her. When the boy grew agitated with her talking and stood up taunting her he reached out and forced him to sit again digging his hook into his shoulder. He watched as Emma continued to try to reason with Pan's most loyal follower and felt the pang of failure when he refused her again. The lost look returned across her features and caused Hook to feel her despair again. Then when one of the other boys spoke up he dug his hook in deeper to the boys shoulder when he tried to interject. Emma spun around and kneeled down in front of the boy. He watched as a myriad of emotions ran through her form and could barely make out the whispers as she held back the tears.

"He's at his thinking tree in Pixie Hollow" The courageous boy spoke

"Do you know where that is?" She looked to Hook expectedly. Emma could have asked Neal or Tink but instead she turned to Hook and asked him.

He didn't miss a beat he responded and stated no one else had stepped foot there in a long time

"Then let's make history" Hook bristled at the sound of Neal trying to sound like some sort of hero. Up until just now he had remained quiet and quite useless to be frank. Hook could barely contain his elation when Emma stopped him and told him to stay behind using whatever excuse she could to make him stay. Neal said something else that Hook didn't quite catch probably some sort of words of assurance. Emma nodded at him and could tell Neal's words hadn't given her the confidence she needed but then she looked back to him and her features softened just a bit. She gave everyone a task including getting the Jolly Roger ready to fly. Hook mentioned needing a Pegasus sail to fly.

"Pan's shadow is in here it'll get us home so long as your ship stays together" Neal smirked over at Hook with an infuriating arrogance.

"Well so long as your plan stays together, she will" Hook snapped back and Emma had to hold back the smile threatening to take over at how Hook had just put Neal back in his place. She caught herself watching him as he walked away again Emma shared a few words with Neal and Snow piped up that she was joining the hunting party. The 3 women disappeared and everyone set to their tasks getting Henry and the lost boys to the ship. Neal and Hook continued shooting wordless daggers at each other.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but after everyone was on the ship and waiting for the last of their party Hook found himself alone. Snow and Charming were standing together having a silent conversation. Tink and Wendy were sitting and chatting idly with each other as well. Neal was conversing with some of the lost boys that he had known when he was a boy and a feeling of loneliness snuck in and gripped Hook's heart.

"Henry?" Her voice rang through the ship and within a few minutes her boy was once again living and breathing. Emma embraced her son as the biggest smile he had ever seen on her graced her happy face. The effect was not lost on Hook who welcomed the boy back and even offered up his own quarters to him. Neal's plan of using the shadow to fly home actually worked, they released Rumple from his box prison and before long they were able to take off. The flight would not take long less than a day most likely but Hook was weary the time in Neverland had most certainly taken its toll on him especially the lack of sleep. Now that they were all safely back on his ship he came to realize just how tired he was. He glanced in the direction of his cabin almost lamenting the loss of it. He didn't really have anything to busy himself with now the shadow was the one controlling the ship and Regina was controlling the Shadow while Gold navigated them as he had when they first set sail on this adventure. Still he stood at the helm of his ship not really doing anything but also not sure what else he could do it was a strange feeling not being of any use on his own ship and he wasn't liking it. With a sigh he walked down into the crew's quarters and sat down on one of the small beds. He reached for his flask and took a swig thoroughly enjoying the burning sensation as it descended down his throat. A few minutes passed and he heard footsteps approaching his location he was pleasantly surprised to see the only woman he had eyes for move towards him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone else was down here. I didn't mean to intrude I'm sure you came down here to be alone." She awkwardly turned around and headed back up to the deck.

"Silly Lass you are the one person still breathing who is incapable of ever intruding as far as I'm concerned, your company is always welcome no matter the location or circumstances." He chuckled warmly.

"Are you sure? I know you are used to having your own space I would hate to bother you especially after you gave up your solitude for my son. Thank you by the way, it was very kind of you." She was still standing in the doorway uncertain which direction to go.

"Think nothing of it I'm just glad he is safe and back with his mother." He looked at her and tentatively patted the spot next to him inviting her to join him on the edge of the small bed. She hesitated for a moment but then finally walked over and took his flask as she sat down next to him. She threw back her head and took a drink of the strong liquid before returning it back to Hook.

"You know I don't believe I've ever had someone do that." He said with a sly smile on face

"Do what?" Emma looked at him innocently

"Take my flask without asking or being offered. You are lucky I'm feeling so generous normally there would be punishment for such disrespect to the captain." He smirked at her as his eyes took on a darker shade of blue.

"Hmph I've always been the type to take what I want." Emma shrugged not realizing that she was playing right into his hands.

"As I said before, you would make one hell of a pirate." His voice dropped down into a husky tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Perhaps your right" and before she could summon the power to stop herself she reached for the lapel of his coat and slammed her lips to his. Hook wasted no time, dropped the flask and reached over grabbing her leg and swinging it over his hips so she was straddling him. She didn't put up any resistance and actually ground her hips into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Their tongues met and began a passionate battle for dominance as her hands fisted into his hair. She rocked her hips against him again eliciting a groan of longing from him and smiled to herself. His hand drew up from her thigh and cupped her luscious rear forcing her into his lap even further and she rocked against him again earning a moan this time.

"Two can play that game." He said as he broke from their kiss and smacked her behind hard watching her reaction closely. Her eyes went wide as she gasped and looked down at him.

"Did you really just spank me?" She had a look of rebellion about her as she asked and she hadn't pulled away feeling bold he smacked her again.

"Aye that I did, I told you there would be punishment for disrespecting the captain."

"If that's your idea of punishment it doesn't give me much incentive to behave myself" She said breathing heavily. With a growl he launched forward to capture her lips again.

"Hook?"

The sound of his name brought him out of his light slumber and he looked to the person who had dared rip him from such a pleasurable fantasy. He narrowed his eyes as they came to rest on the man who recently had become Hook's biggest adversary.

"What do you want Bae- er Neal whatever the bloody hell call yourself these days." Hook grumbled and took another drink from his flask.

"I wanted to thank you for helping us save our son. I realize we have had our differences and even now are at each other's throats more often than not but I was hoping maybe we could bury the hatchet so to speak. I think it would be best for everyone involved if we just stop fighting." Neal shifted nervously waiting for a response.

"I never wanted to fight with you I always had your best interest at heart and still do whether you believe or not." Hook sighed

"Then in that case you should stop pursuing Emma and let us be a family." Neal's face took on a mask of courage standing up to the pirate.

Hook's eyes snapped up to Neal and he stood as a menacing look crossed them.

"You might as well tell me to stop breathing. While I have your best interest at heart I am more concerned with hers and I'm sorry mate but I can't just bow out when I know that ending would not be happy for either one of you. You know I'm a man of observation and let me tell what I see when you two interact. The love you two feel for each other is there, no doubt about it but that's what causes both of you pain. I saw the look on your face when you realized she was learning magic it scared the hell out of you. Every time you talk to her she becomes ridged, you make her cry way more often than you make her happy. Interacting with you brings up whatever painful past you shared with her and mainly that you abandoned her."

"Did she tell you that?" Neal interrupted incredulously

"She didn't have to, I have spent enough time with her and heard enough tid-bits and clues to put the pieces together. " Hook continued "In the end whatever she chooses I will honor so long as she is happy and it is her choice. I'll not leave her side unless she sends me away. The few times that she was able to relax at all on that accursed island were when she and I were together and mainly before the fact that you were still alive had come up."

Neal looked down all the false bravado gone from his features "I love her Hook"

"Aye and she loves you Lad but isn't there a saying about if you love someone sometimes you have to let them go? My only concern is for her happiness regardless if it includes me though I do so wish that it does." Hook's tone lessened and took on that of a friend giving advice rather than the threatening tone he had been using minutes before hand.

"I wont let her go, not again" Neal said stubbornly

"You wouldn't set her free? Even if she asks you to?" Hook asked lightly

"No! I know she loves me and we are going to be a family like we should have been in the first place." With that he turned and started walking back to join the group on deck.

"You wont win this one PIRATE." He threw over his shoulder as he left the crew's quarters.

Hook sighed and sat back down taking another swig of his flask before returning it to its place on his belt.

"Even if that is true it doesn't mean I wont still give it my all" He said to himself and laid down on the uncomfortable bed allowing sleep to claim him once again

A/N ok so I really meant to have this up last night but with the ice storms going on I lost power The last bit with Neal was not expected my Muse kinda hit me upside the head with that one lol. Anyways please remember to tell what you think it gives me more incentive to find the time to write Anyways who's excited for tomorrow?! I know I am I can't wait to see what happens with Hook and how the town receives him. Until next time my lovelies


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok so this one is going to be considerably longer than the past few have been mainly because this last episode had SO MUCH underlying Captain Swan moments in it that made me giddy. The POV will change a few times you'll note the ~*~*~* breaks in the page to know when they do with out further ado on with the show…

Emma watched anxiously as they descended from the sky her arm around Henry's shoulders and she smiled brightly as they finally broke from the clouds and she saw the familiar sight of Storybrook's docks.

"_Home at last"_ she thought to herself with a sigh of content.

"What about the barrier you told Belle to place over the town?" Regina asked Gold

"It's my spell, Dearie don't fret I've got this" Gold snapped back. Emma watched as he walked to the side of the ship placed his hand upon the wood and saw the magic creep from his being to surround the vessel. There was a slight bit of turbulence as they crashed through the barrier and she watched as it dissolved.

"What are you looking at Emma?" Snow asked her daughter with concern

"Don't you see it? The barrier is melting away." Emma replied with wonder in her tone. Snow looked up again but before she could question Emma again Gold spoke.

"Only those who possess magic can actually see it." Snow nodded a bit dumb founded and feeling quite offended but kept silent and returned to her husband's arms.

They landed gently in the water and slid up to the docks, without hesitation the gangway was thrown out and they all descended from the ship back to land finally home. The reunion of the town folk and their heroes so to speak was as joyous as anyone could have possibly imagined filled with tears of joy and hugs and kisses. Emma never left Henry's side and listened as Snow asked David about his condition. Charming responded that he felt fine and that the water must be working. Hook was there to second that notion and she watched as just the slightest hint of pain crossed his eyes when he mentioned his brother's passing again.

"I have to admit there was a minute there I didn't think we were all gonna make it out of that place." Emma said quickly a slight smile on her lips as she hugged Henry closer to her.

"Well we did…" David responded as he hugged Snow to him

Everyone was so caught up in their delight at being home and welcoming their loved ones home that it took a minute to find one of the returning party standing off by herself obviously feeling left out.

"And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all." Snow surprised everyone by giving credit to the one they all considered the evil queen. Regina stood there shocked by Snow's admission then gave an awkward smile at the couple and looked at Henry longingly. Emma felt Henry move from her and figured he was going to Regina so she let him go. She couldn't stop her eyes from traveling up to look at Hook and saw he too didn't quite feel at home though he was standing next to David he didn't feel included.

"Hook is also to thank for our safe return we never would have made it without him." Emma surprised herself as she spoke up for the pirate and he looked at her shocked but dipped his head in gratitude for the recognition.

The townsfolk cheered again and they started heading back into town towards Granny's. Emma watched as Hook followed the crowd and went over to talk to Regina about a truce concerning Henry. They both agreed to let Henry choose and not fight each other or him on the matter. Henry's voice snapped all of them to attention and he mentioned Felix still being free. David quickly strode over and proceeded to walk him into town towards the sheriff's office where he would be locked up until they could decide what to do with him.

"You're safe now Henry." Emma reassured her son soothing him by massaging his shoulders.

"What about him, what are you going to do with that box?" Henry looked over to Gold at this point and pointed to the box.

"Don't worry Henry I have the perfect place to lock him up" Gold said reassuringly to his grandson and they all followed him to his shop. They watched as he sealed the box with a spell stating only he could ever break it. Emma grew concerned by Henry's reaction but shrugged it off and comforted him again.

"Come on Henry lets go get you some of Granny's famous hot coco." Regina looked down at her son lovingly and looked to Emma who nodded and let the boy go with the only other person in Storybrook that she truly trusted to keep him safe. She walked behind the group trying to convince herself that she shouldn't worry and that after he got a good night sleep at home in his bed he would be back to normal in the morning.

"Emma you ok?" She looked up and realized Neal had made his way back when he noticed she wasn't walking with the group.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just worried about Henry. He seems different somehow. I'm sure I'm just imagining it and being over protective but something seems off. Emma shook her head in contemplation and continued walking slowly eyes to the ground. "Maybe he just needs to get settled in and remember the things he loves." Suddenly she stopped and snapped her head up. " Hey do you know where his story book is?"

"Yea I think I know where it is. Follow me" Neal said excitedly

Emma followed him up to his room and she stood by the door way as he walked in and retrieved the weathered book.

"Here it is." He said as he beamed at her "Listen, Emma…"

She instantly snatched it from his hands and turned to leave for the restaurant refusing to stand a minute longer and allow Neal to start the inevitable talk she knew they had to have.

Unbeknownst to either of them a certain pirate who had just gotten himself a room had bore witness to the awkward exchange between ex-lovers. Hook grinned to himself and slipped away before he could be noticed. He made his way to the bar and ordered a mug of ale like everyone else was drinking. When he walked in he noticed Henry sitting by himself and then he saw Emma proudly stride over and place the book in front of the boy a knowing smile on her face. It faltered for a moment and she looked at the boy quizzically. Hook didn't miss the fake smile and show of enthusiasm after Emma looked at him suspiciously nor the fact she let out a frustrated and sigh and looked up to him then realizing what she was doing snapped her eyes back to her son with determination.

"I don't think they serve rum at Granny's" Neal's jubilant tone of voice was like that of nails on a chalkboard to Hook at the moment. He bristled and looked at the younger man noticing his nearly empty mug.

"Don't worry I'm not here to pursue the Lady Swan." Hook said assuredly taking a drink of the brown liquid noting to himself how weak the alcohol content was.

"Yeah you're just here to throw back a few with the dwarves?" Neal threw back with a smile that plainly said "Bullshit"

"I made a decision when it comes to Emma…I'm gonna back off" Hook said sincerely

Neal blinked for a minute allowing the words to soak in.

"Back off?" Neal asked incredulously.

"For sake of the boy" Hook sighed "Let his parents have a fair shot without a devilishly handsome pirate standing in the way." Hook finished with a smirk as he took another drink.

"You're serious?" Neal asked all previous false exuberance gone as he seemingly sobered up.

"Yeah, I am devilishly handsome." Hook smirked matter of factly as he looked back to Neal's stunned expression.

"Thanks man." Neal said not wanting to push it and chance Hook changing his mind.

"Oh don't thank me yet. You see I'm in this for the long haul. You've already walked out on Emma once, not so sure she will let you back in. Are you?" Hook said dropping his tone just a hint with false concern.

Neal turned and walked up to Emma immediately Hook watched as her relaxed stance went rigid and awkward as he spoke to her. He heard mention of a date and her brows furrowed refusing to look at him as she felt backed into a corner. He watched as Neal smiled at her and tried to lay on the charm. Emma smiled just slightly although very tight lipped and Hook could tell it was forced. The look in her eye almost resembled that of false amusement one would feel obligated to show to an over enthusiastic child showing off their newest accomplishment. He gave her an out and Hook hoped despite what he had told Neal that she would take it. That she would not meet him tomorrow for lunch but either way he knew he had to avoid the diner around that time at all costs regardless of what she chose. Neal walked away and Hook watched as Emma turned to her parents. She asked them not to try and convince her she owed it to Neal and felt like he had been stabbed in the back when Snow looked at her and said with an encouraging smile.

"You owe it to yourself." Insinuating it was what Emma really wanted just didn't know it yet.

He noticed David stayed quiet not joining his wife in trying to pressure their daughter to rekindle her relationship with Neal and he smiled to himself feeling like maybe their bonding on the island meant Poppa Bear at least was on his side. He heard Emma mumble something about Henry and what he went through knowing it was an excuse but also that something was clawing at her mind.

"Uh… Mr... Hook sir?" a timid voice next to him caught his attention. He looked to the owner and realized 2 of the dwarves had summoned the courage to approach him.

"My name is Killian Jones but if you prefer to use my moniker, as most do it's CAPTAIN Hook." He said with a dangerous undertone.

"Uh ssssorry Mr. Jones, we just wanted to tha..tha…tha…" with a slight look of disgust Hook quickly reached out and placed the cold steel of his hook under the dwarf's nose to keep him from sneezing. Once the feeling had passed the small man smiled warmly up at him.

"Thank you for helping return our precious royal family to us." And with that they turned and scampered off again.

Hook sat there stunned for a moment and then heard Emma's voice from behind him inform her son it was time for bed. Henry begrudgingly slunk out from the booth and started walking towards the door. Emma told him to bid Regina good night and did not miss the look of amazement that crossed her features when they boy asked to stay with his adoptive mother. She let him go without a fight obviously deciding she wanted him to know they (being Emma and Regina) had agreed to be civil about the arrangement and allow him to choose. She told them both good night and watched her son leave the diner with Regina. Snow noticed Emma's concerned look and tried to reassure her.

"It's ok, I'm sure he just wanted to spend his first night back in his old room."

"Yeah I'm sure that's it." Emma said distracted and Snow feeling pleased with herself turned back to continue her conversation with her husband and the blue fairy. Emma stood there staring at the door for a minute deep in thought and then walked outside. Hook could tell she needed to get something off her chest but he had told Neal he wouldn't interfere. He looked around and found him flirting shamelessly with Tinkerbell and grumbled. He swallowed the last of his 3rd mug of ale quickly and followed her out the door.

"Emma walked out into the cool night air and watched as Regina and Henry faded from her sight before she was finally able to rip her eyes from them. She turned and started walking the opposite direction no real destination in mind, just a walk to clear her head. She started thinking about all the inconsistencies in Henry's behavior since getting him back. He had seemed like regular old Henry as soon as Regina had placed his heart safely back in his chest. Then he had been taken down below to the captain quarters Hook had so generously given up to him. A feeling a guilt rose through her as she remembered learning that Pan had showed up in the cabin intending to kill Henry and she hadn't been there to stop him. In fact, if not for Gold he may have succeeded. It was strange this new kinship that had blossomed between everyone tied to Henry. Previous arch enemies were now realizing that they were all family and though there was still a long way to go for all of them they had settled into pleasantries with each other that felt so good. Her family had grown by so much it was almost overwhelming and yet she still had a nagging feeling of loneliness. Even though everything looked perfect like a fairytale on the outside she couldn't shake the feeling deep down that there was something missing in her life and that things weren't quite right in Storybrook. Almost to prove her point she suddenly heard footsteps behind and without hesitation grabbed her gun and turned pointing it at her stalker.

"Whoa, Darling it's just me! " He said as he raised his arms in the air to show he was no threat

Hook?!" She stood there shocked at the sight of him. She huffed and lowered the weapon.

"You should know better than to sneak up on the town sheriff." She said defensively hoping to distract him from asking her what had her in such deep thought he had been able to catch her off guard.

"Apologies Love, I didn't mean to intrude I thought you might be troubled and wanted to see if I may assist. There is nothing I detest more than an unhappy woman especially when it is the one I care for deeply." He said softly his eyes seeking hers.

Emma looked over to her right as she struggled with her thoughts and emotions. She could feel his eyes on her silently begging to look at him but she couldn't will herself to do it. He saw right through to her very soul every time she locked eyes with him and she just couldn't handle it right now. She was an emotional wreck thanks to Henry choosing to stay with Regina tonight and though she kept telling herself something must be off with Henry but she couldn't help but also think

"_Maybe there isn't anything wrong with him. Maybe he doesn't feel safe with me anymore because I failed him."_

"Thank you Hook but really, I'm ok." She said forcing the tremble from her voice still refusing to look at him. After all so far everyone she had tried to breach the subject with had brushed it off why should she expect him to respond any differently?

"I'm not buying it Swan, you may be able to fool your parents, and Neal and everyone else in this town but you can't deceive me. I can tell something is on your mind it may help to talk about it." Hook stepped towards as he spoke.

"It's nothing really I'm sure I'm just imagining things and being silly due to lack of sleep I'll be fine in the morning." She said hurriedly hoping that would at least stop him from approaching her. No such luck he was now standing so close she could reach out and touch him. She continued looking every direction she could that wasn't him.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? You know I have only ever been honest with you, trust me now to do so again. Tell me what's bothering you." Hook spoke quietly and reached out placing his hand lovingly on her cheek turning her head to force her to look at him.

They were now face to face and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She couldn't decide which was the lesser of the two evils dare she look into his crystal blue eyes of sincerity or those luscious lips that she longed to taste again despite what she had told him back in Neverland. With their close proximity she had to snap her gaze up to his eyes otherwise she couldn't trust herself not to give into temptation again. Her emerald orbs met his and for a moment that nagging feeling of loneliness vanished. The minute their eyes locked she could feel all the stress and confusion melt from her and she visibly relaxed.

"I'm concerned about Henry, he doesn't seem quite himself." She said after a deep breath searching his eyes to watch his true response.

"Well unfortunately I can't agree nor disagree with that statement. Regrettably I have not been able to spend much time with the boy. What in particular are you noticing to be off with him?" Hook moved his hand down from her face to rest on her shoulder trying to keep it friendly rather than intimate. Emma noticed the switch and couldn't quite decide if she was relieved or disappointed.

"He seems cold, not as chatty and excited as usual and it was almost like he didn't even recognize his own story book. I know this sounds crazy but I'm starting to think maybe Pan did something to him when he attacked him in the ship, before Gold locked him in that box." Emma looked at Hook expectantly waiting for his kind words of wisdom that he always bestowed upon her.

"Well did you ask Gold about it?" Hook inquired

"No…I didn't think to ask him." Emma said shocked at her own stupidity for not thinking of that herself.

"Well perhaps you should start there, he was the only one in the room other that the boys at the time it happened was he not?" Hook continued making her see the logical path.

"You're right, why didn't I think of that myself?" She said as she dropped his gaze and looked down more asking herself out loud than her current companion.

"Thank you…for everything. I really don't know what I would do without you" She looked back up at him and smiled warmly.

"Any time Swan, you needn't mention it. Now get yourself home and into bed. You need to rest. You have been through a lot this past week. Good night Emma. " He said stepping back after giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. He turned to walk back to the diner.

"Hey isn't your ship that way?" She stopped him pointing in the opposite direction.

"Aye, it is but I have gotten a room at Granny's at least for tonight." Hook said nonchalantly

"Oh yeah I guess I would want a real bed too especially seeing how small the one in your quarters was. Somehow I expected it to be bigger." The words had left her mouth before she could even think to stop them and then she looked at him as he turned around with that damnable smirk gracing his features. All the neutral friendliness from moments earlier had been replaced with the sexy innuendo giving flirtatious pirate she loved to hate.

"_Oh hell"_ she thought to herself

He couldn't resist, it was second nature he had tried his damndest to behave himself but then she had opened the door and tempted the devil in him back out to play. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

"Did you just say you have been thinking about my bed Ms Swan?" He asked with mock innocence.

"Well I just figured you being the captain your bed would at least be nicer than the crews quarters I mean they are practically the same size" Emma blurted out desperately trying to side step the question but she knew he had her dead to rights.

"You didn't answer my question Love, have you been thinking about my bed?" His voice dropped an octave into that seductive throaty tone that sent shivers down her spine. Emma watched as he approached her again and didn't move a muscle he walked right up to her stepping even closer than he had before hand grasping her arm he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Answer the question, Emma" He noted her audible gasp and slight tremble and pulled back grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. Suddenly it was like they were back in Neverland and Emma's lips began to tingle. She bit her lower lip as her eyes darted down to look at his lips. She felt his hook reach around the back of her waist as his hand once again reached up to the side of her face his thumb caressed her lip as her teeth released it and her eyes slid shut as she leaned forward. Hook debated with himself for a moment before leaning in intending to throw his conversation with Neal earlier to the wind and take her for himself right then. Just as their lips ghosted each other's…

"Emma?" a high voice rang through the street as they both broke away and looked at Snow who seemed to be seething.

"Good evening your Highness I was just telling Emma good night." Hook stepped back kissed Emma's knuckles bowed to Snow and gave Emma a wink as he promptly walked off.

A/N ok so I have to stop it here for now. I just realized how late it was and I am NO WHERE NEAR done with all the musing the last episode has drummed up in me so expect to see the next piece up soon maybe even tomorrow who knows? Until next time my lovelies oh and please remember to review and tell what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok so here is the second piece from last episode. Warning the first part gets a bit steamy fairly quickly A quick recap from last chapter after Henry elected to stay with Regina Emma left the diner and Hook followed he gave her some advice and then there was a bit flirting when Snow happened upon them and was not pleased by what she saw. ok I'm done talking on with the show…

Their walk home was silent and awkward. Neither woman wanted to talk about what had almost happened when Snow had come upon them. That didn't keep both of their minds from running a million miles a minute though.

"_What's the matter with me?"_ Emma scolded herself. _"What is it about him that makes me go all loopy? It's ridiculous! I'm concerned about Henry and know there is something wrong with him but yet I'm able to push that aside and almost kiss Hook again. I wonder if he is going to stick around? Storybrooke doesn't seem very Hook friendly and he would definitely need to get a change of clothes. I wonder how he can stay smelling so damn good when he was worn the same clothes for weeks! If he decides to stay we will definitely have to get him a new wardrobe. _She smiled to herself as she thought about how he would look in modern day clothing._ That's IF he does stay, but then again where else would he go?"_ Emma pondered for a moment trying to decide how she would feel about him staying versus leaving.

"_Damnit there I go again! I don't have time to be thinking about Hook I have to figure out what's wrong with Henry!" _With renewed determination she finally pushed thoughts of the pirate from her mind as they reached the small loft her and her parents still called home_._ She found it much easier to focus now that he wasn't so close.

Emma and her mother finally reached the door to the little apartment and Snow opened it almost robotically. Emma took notice and brought her mother out of her reverie.

"You ok?" Emma placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. Snow snapped back to attention and looked at her daughter slightly alarmed then stiffened up.

"Yes I'm fine just tired, I'm going to bed and you should do the same make sure you get plenty of beauty rest for your lunch with Neal tomorrow." Snow hurriedly turned and made for her room refusing Emma the opportunity to argue as she knew she would. The blonde savior huffed and a retreated to her bed she swore she could hear it beckoning to her. She quickly kicked off her boots changed into some warm sweats and a t-shirt climbed into the soft warmth of her bed and sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Perhaps gratitude is in order now." Hook raised his eyebrow as he tapped his lip playfully an almost evil glint in his eye._

"_Yeah, that's what the thank you was for." She smiled briefly as her eyes darted down to his lips for a millisecond. _

"_Is that all you father's life is worth to you?" He approached her slowly his eyes boring into hers as he stepped closer_

"_Please…you couldn't handle it." She whispered her challenge knowing he wouldn't be able to resist._

"_Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He threw her challenge back obviously enjoying the battle of wills going on between them._

_Emma looked at him and accepted his challenge. She grabbed him one hand reached for the lapel of his leather coat and the other snaked behind his head and aggressively kissed him. He didn't hesitate in returning the kiss with just as much passion. She almost got lost in the kiss she hadn't expected it to be this good, this distracting and she broke away before she could fall any deeper into the oblivion her mind had retreated to the minute their lips touched. She stood there and pressed her forehead against his panting heavily noticing he was doing much the same. Her body tried to betray her wishes and she felt her lips reach for his again before snapping them back._

"_That was…" she heard him whisper wondrously_

"_A one time thing." She bit out as she shoved him away refusing to take notice of the shock and disappointment that flew across his handsome face. She turned and started taking longer strides to increase the distance between them needing to get away from the danger he presented to her. His presence, smell, voice, touch and those damn eyes all working together to tear down the walls she had erected 10 years ago which had stood tall without any trouble up until he had walked into her life. Her retreat was cut short though as she felt the cold hook reach around and grab her arm spinning her on the spot and his lips her on her again._

"_Not if I have anything to say about it." He growled lustfully_

Emma's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed. Her breathing heavy as she tried to decipher where she was. It took a minute for the cloud of steam in her mind to drift away before she came back to her senses.

"Seriously?!" She yelled to herself in frustration as the dream came back to her. She groaned and climbed out of bed lazily walking and shuffling towards the shower. She turned the water on and allowed it to heat up as she grabbed a brush to get rid of the tangles caused from her slumber. Steam filled the room and she found herself no longer able to ignore the ache in the pit of her stomach that the dream was undoubtedly responsible for. She quickly undressed and stepped under the hot water releasing an audible sigh as it cascaded down her body sending tingles all through her limbs. The ache wasn't dissipating though and she realized with frustration it had only intensified.

With a frown she reached to turn the water to cold but as her hand grasped the handle she felt something else take over and she released the handle. She felt as though her body had taken on a mind of its own as her hands started to caress her body. She felt a shudder roll down her spine as her eyes slid shut and her head rolled back to rest against the tile. Her hands explored her slick naked body reaching up first to pay attention to her breasts kneading softly and pinching her nipples. Her left hand remained on her breast as her right one started sliding down and she gasped as it passed over the hardened nub and further delving in between her slick lips. She bit back a moan as she imagined her back being pressed up against a warm chest instead of the cold tile. Her hand teased for a few minutes taking on the same habits of the insufferable pirate who had invaded her mind. She could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck as he chuckled deeply and whispered the naughty dirty things he was planning to do to her. She opened her eyes and looked down imagining the rings adorning his fingers as she rubbed herself and then finally her traitorous hand took mercy on her plunging into her velvet warmth. It had been so long, way too long since she had allowed herself this kind of release that it didn't take much stroking from her practiced fingers to feel it start to build. She slipped another finger in and could almost the feel the cold metal from his ringers against her sensitive nether region. Her thumb was rubbing around her sensitive button teasing it almost painfully as her fingers continued to stroke her insides. The speed of her thrusting increasing and then finally she pressed down on her thoroughly teased bundle of nerves applying just enough pressure to take her over the edge. She bit down on her lip as every muscle in her body tensed and the pulses of pleasure ripped through her being. She stood there leaning against the wall panting heavily for a few minutes allowing her senses to return to her. Realizing how much better she suddenly felt she proceeded to wash her hair and finish her shower. She stepped out into the cold of her room wrapped in a towel and felt the goosebumps take over her body.

Emma walked over to her closet and chose a simple white turtleneck some skinny jeans and her riding boots. She decided to opt for her favorite red leather jacket instead of the black coat and grabbed a beanie to keep her head warm. She walked downstairs feeling like she was ready to take on the world.

"You look awfully chipper. You must have gotten some much needed rest." Her father's voice reached her ears and she turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah it's amazing what a good night sleep in a warm comfy bed can do for me." She laughed as she headed for the coffee pot.

"Where are you off to this morning?" He inquired

"I think I'm going to head down to the station see what kinda disarray it may be in." She shrugged as she filled her coffee mug.

"Ok, need any help?" He asked with sincerity

"Nah I can handle it. Thanks though. I'll catch up with you later." And with that she headed out the door.

She noticed she felt a bit lighter on her way into the station. She was enjoying her morning stroll taking in all the sights. She shuddered unconsciously as she glanced at Gold's shop and in that moment her carefree attitude was gone and she was once again saddled with her concern for Henry. She turned and started towards Granny's realizing she was hungry and decided to grab something to eat before heading into work.

Hook had woken early despite his best attempts to fall back asleep. He had been assaulted with dreams of Emma in Neverland and mainly their kiss. He was still puzzled by it all. Never in his 3 centuries of life had he been haunted like this. She was always there in his head taunting him teasing him unmercifully. He had been out walking through town when he spotted her deep in thought down the street. He stopped and watched her as she walked and he felt a terrible pain grip at his heart as he realized her destination, Granny's. She was going to meet Neal and take him up on his offer for a date. With a grumble he turned around and stalked in the direction of his ship desperately seeking some liquid comfort from his flask.

Emma's hand reached for the doorknob of the little diner and suddenly she froze. There sitting with his back to her was Neal and suddenly his mention of a lunch date came back and hit her full force. She cursed and spun around walking so quickly it could be mistaken for a jog hoping that no one had noticed her. After she made it a few blocks she chanced a look behind her and breathed a sigh of relief as she slowed her pace once again. She couldn't believe she forgot about his wanting to meet up.

"_and if not…I'll quit buggin you."_

Those words had done nothing but solidify Emma's resolve NOT to meet him. She had way too much on her plate to want to worry about him trying to reignite their relationship. Emma looked up and realized her feet had carried her to the shore and she suddenly did not look forward to the mountain of work she knew lay waiting for her at the station so she opted to sit down and stare out into the horizon to sort out her thoughts. She grabbed her phone and started looking for the number to Gold's shop thinking maybe he could shed some light on what was going on with Henry like Hook had suggested.

"Isn't Granny's that way?" She hadn't been there long when her father interrupted her and she dropped the phone to her lap.

"Did Neal send you?" She asked visibly irritated.

"No he has no Idea I'm here, but when I saw him sitting at a table alone I wanted to make sure you were ok." He stated as he walked towards her and took a seat next to her on the log. Before he could continue with what she was sure to be his reasons for her to go meet Neal she interrupted him.

"It's not Neal it's Henry. He doesn't seem like himself." She launched into all the things that had raised her concerns about her son and felt the bit of frustration when he, like everyone else explained away her suspicions, and made it obvious that he wasn't going to let her get away with not meeting Neal. She listened as he reassured her and talked about moments and for the first time she actually looked at and listened to him like his daughter, relishing the small moment of bonding.

"And you think having lunch with Neal would be a good moment?" She asked tight lipped

"I don't know does he eat with his mouth open?" David joked lightly and Emma took a deep breath and almost ALMOST opened up about what had happened between them and why she didn't want to face him or carry on with the hopes of them getting back together but in the end she opted for an easier out.

"I'm not sure I'm ready." She said

"What's the harm in finding out? Come on, I'll give you a lift to Granny's "She begrudgingly stood up and hooked her arm into his when he offered it.

"You sure you don't have other reasons for pushing me towards Neal?" She inquired

"Like what?" He responded ignorantly

"I don't know like keeping me away from Hook." She said with a distinct tone of voice.

David laughed it off with another joke and Emma let him get away with it. They got in his truck and soon she was on her way to a meeting she was dreading whole heartedly.

Hook stumbled towards the inn headed for his room. He had decided he might be drunk enough now to allow sleep to claim him and end his torment. He couldn't stop picturing the happy reunion he was certain had happened_. _

_Emma walked into the diner and before she could slide into the booth Neal stood up and embraced her warmly._

"_I knew you'd come." He said over her shoulder inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. They broke apart and he kissed her sweetly she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately._

"_I missed you so much." She said breathlessly as they broke apart _

Hook cursed loudly and kicked at the air nearly losing his balance due to his extreme inebriation he stomped to the door and wrenched it open reaching for his flask once again as he entered the hallway. He took a few steps before he stopped by Tinkerbell inadvertently running into him as she exited the ladies room.

"Hook?! You ok?" she said startled by his presence. He looked a mess and his breath smelled of alcohol much more so than usual. His eyes were blood shot and he was unsteady on his feet.

"I'm fine, Love" He smiled at her wantonly. She knew he was hurting and she knew why but if he didn't want to talk about it she wasn't going to press him on it. She smiled sweetly and turned to retreat back to her room fighting the headache which was all that remained from her hangover. The blue fairy's refusal to return her wings had hit her like a punch in the gut and she had drowned her disappointment in alcohol the night before.

"The question is…are you?" He quickly reached out and stopped her by placing his hook on her shoulder as he came around the front of her blocking her exit.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked defiantly. She listened as he spouted something about Storybrooke being disorienting and offering a drink. She crossed her arms defensively.

"We both know you want more than a drink. You want me to help take your mind off Emma." She stated bluntly

"Emma? Whos Emma? I only see you." He continued drunkenly.

"I may have lost my wings but I haven't lost my dignity. That's NEVER going to happ…" Before she could finish a woman's blood curdling scream ripped through the town sobering the pirate momentarily. He pushed passed the shocked fairy and ran outside squinting in the bright light. At that very moment David's truck pulled up in front of him and the woman he was concerned about stepped out of the truck.

"The hell was that?" Emma asked

"We had the same question." Hook replied indignantly suddenly not caring who was screaming now that he knew it wasn't his Swan. He watched as her facial expression changed from curiosity to… dare he think it…jealousy? She looked at them both and for a moment forgot about the screaming as well.

"Wait were you two…" before she could finish the question Tinkerbell cut her off knowing what she was asking.

"No!"

"Perhaps"

Tink shook her head at the same time Hook shrugged unashamed and looked at her in a manner that clearly asked _"What's it to you?"_

Tink looked completely aggravated but before anything else could be said about the situation another scream grabbed their attention and David and Tink took off towards the sound Emma followed after shooting Hook a deadly glare and Hook drunkenly ran after her. They turned the corner just in time to see Pan's shadow rip the blue fairy's shadow from her form and watch her fall to the ground lifeless. David checked for a pulse and stated she was gone.

"Why would the shadow kill her?" Tink asked in a nervous tone.

"No idea, Love" Hooks voice came from behind Emma and she took note of him using the pet name for someone other than her. " but I do know the shadow only takes orders from one person." Hook said as he looked at Emma.

"Pan" Emma finished with concern. They covered the body as Regina and Henry headed over. She watched as Hook, Neal and Tink headed back to the ship to the get the candle to trap the evil entity again. The group decided since Pan's shadow was free, the demon must have power even from inside the box. Emma bristled visibly when Henry clutched at Regina begging her to protect him. Emma warned Regina about her suspicions concerning their son but the older woman became defensive about it and Emma let them go knowing where she would take him for safety.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Tink exclaimed angrily at Hook as the trio headed towards the ship.

"Tink you wound me! What brings you to make such a statement?" Hook asked faking a pain in his chest but not in playful manner more a grumpy sarcastic one.

"Don't think I don't know what you were trying to pull back there. You are acting childish trying to make her jealous. It's not going to have the desired effect in fact it's quite pathetic." Tink said glaring at him as she spoke.

"What are you two talking about?" Neal interrupted, curiosity getting the best of him.

"None of your business a little matter between Tink and I." Hook hissed at him as they reached his ship. Neal backed down realizing the pirate was in a foul mood and would not tolerate his questions right now. Though Hook was usually snarky, flirtatious and generally fun to be around in his typical buzzed state the fully drunk version of him was the exact opposite. Hook climbed aboard the Jolly Roger and quickly located the coconut that housed the shadow trapping candle.

"Got it." He said bitterly "Now let's go save Henry…again"

"How are we going to find him?" Neal asked but before anyone could answer Tink let out a loud gasp.

"It's him!" she practically screamed. "Pan is here in Storybrooke loose!"

"How can you be certain?" Hook questioned the fairy.

"I know what Pan's magic feels like and I'm telling you he just cast a sealing spell." Tink replied seriously. "We have to get over to the graveyard that's where he is." They rushed to the location of the spell but by the time they arrived Pan was long gone and they were locked out.

Emma, Henry (in Pan's body), Rumple, Belle, Snow, and David walked towards Regina's vault and Emma immediately took notice of Hook and Tink standing together again. She kicked herself when she saw Hook move forward to hand Neal the candle thinking he was handing it to her. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on but knew things were different with him. She had noticed his absence and though she would never admit it, she missed him. He had always been there to help her in Neverland and now that they were back and facing a new crisis she wanted his help. The confidence she gleaned from him had dissipated and she turned away from the group to collect her thoughts. Her parents noticed and tried to cheer her up and encourage her but their words fell on deaf ears. She argued that they didn't understand.

"The price of being the savior is I don't get a day off." She said as if she had an epiphany.

Gold finally breached the magic seal that Pan had placed around the vault and felt helpless as the newest trouble was revealed. Pan had taken the curse THE curse and this time she would be powerless to stop it as Gold had informed her. She had never felt so helpless in her life. If ever she needed his faith in her it was now and yet she knew he wouldn't give it to her. Her heart ached for kind words from his lips or even a glance that read more than the indifference his eyes had been portraying since she had first laid eyes on him with Tink but she would be damned if she admitted it.

A/N Wow! That ended up being longer than I originally planned! I can't wait for the finale! I have a new idea for an AU I may start writing during the winter hiatus seeing as how this story is meant to stay cannon. Let me know what yall thought. Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey shipmates! So sorry for the long wait the holidays are chaos in my line of work and frankly I was speechless after the finale. There was so much built in Captain Swan stuff made it difficult for me to pinpoint certain parts to write about. I kinda glazed over most parts of the episode so if it seems rushed in some areas I apologize I just needed to get this done. Anyways on with the story.

"Gold, this curse, is it gonna work like the last one?"

Emma felt dread and fear grip at her heart remembering just how different things had been when she first arrived in Storybrooke, all the way up until she had broken the curse. The townsfolk wore fake smiles in public but they were all miserable. She couldn't stand the thought of losing everyone she had just found and forgetting about them or even worse them forgetting about her.

_What if I'm not affected by the curse?_ She thought to herself with horror at the thought of her parents, her friends, Henry and even Hook forgetting her. She would once again be alone and tortured by her own memories of happiness. She heard the sound of Gold and Regina talking but didn't pay much attention to it she was too wrapped up in her own terrors.

_What will happen to Henry? Will I forget I ever had him and that he's my son?_ She looked at the boy standing next to her and felt the urge to wring his neck hating the fact that the one person she loved more than anything on the planet was currently residing in the body of the little demon currently causing more chaos.

"If I'm back in my own body that means I'll have the scroll I can bring it to you."

The sound of his voice brought her out of her reverie and she exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She felt a slight bit better that they had formulated some kind of plan with very little input from her and hoped it worked. It felt wrong seeing Henry through those terribly dark deceiving eyes and feeling any emotion other than pure hatred and disgust toward Pan.

Hook stood there and listened absently as Rumple explained the new terror that Pan was looking to unleash on the town. He tried to concentrate on what everyone else was saying but found he was too distracted by her. She stood just out of arms reach in front of him but her scent carried over to him intoxicating him and he knew the strong stance she was exhibiting was a façade. He hadn't missed her brief break down but didn't know how to react to it. He wanted so badly to reach out and just place his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture but stubbornly fought it off knowing it would be unwelcome after his silly immature attempt to make her jealous. He remained stoic throughout the conversation until David's voice rang out and brought his blue eyes to acknowledge the man who had become the closest thing to a friend he'd had in centuries. David looked across the group strait to him as he spoke and Hook nodded silently letting David know he had heard him and was onboard with the plan. David's voice had also caught Emma's attention and she turned around after seeing where her father's gaze was directed. For just the slightest second they locked eyes and both immediately looked away again feeling almost awkward around each other for the first time ever. When it came time to part he started following behind the group but turned when he realized Emma was not coming with him. He almost made to ask if she was coming along but stopped himself as she put her arm around her son and walked off in the opposite direction. He watched her for moment not wanting to part ways and caught David and Snow kissing each other goodbye out of the corner of his eye wishing he could do the same to the woman he loved. He dropped his gaze to the ground and turned dejectedly trudging behind the pack towards the convent.

Their venture to retrieve the wand didn't go as smoothly as they had all hoped. The Shadow had shown up and apparently decided it wanted the wand for itself or rather just to stop them from acquiring it. Once again Hook threw himself out into danger trying to buy time to formulate a plan and finally Tinkerbell, with a great bump to her confidence thanks to the 3 men depending on her, was able to fly up and capture the monster. Without hesitation she turned and tossed the evil entity into a nearby fire effectively destroying it once and for all. They all rose and thanked her but she kept her eyes locked on the pirate.

"For the record, I know why you risked your life back there and it wasn't for yourself or for revenge…it was for Emma." Tink said in a proud matter of fact tone. Hook looked away slightly uncomfortable about how easily she saw through to his yearning for the savior. He was rescued from having to reply to her statement by the now revived Blue Fairy. She quickly handed over the wand they needed after restoring Tink's wings making her a true fairy once again.

Upon entering Gold's shop there was another split second in which Hook's baby blues met Emma's determined green eyes but quickly broke apart again. Gold readied himself to perform the spell but had been smart enough to think of the after effects and placed the magic negating cuff on Pan's arm.

"I haven't forgotten about that by the way." Regina said icily almost making it sound like a threat. Emma noticed Hook shuffle somewhat uncomfortably and was suddenly reminded of the fact that just a few weeks ago he had been a villain and a nasty one at that. He shot Regina a look of apology and Emma couldn't help but feel the heavy guilt she still harbored for leaving him at the top of the beanstalk.

_Would he still have become a villain had I trusted him back then?_ Suddenly the past few weeks came flying through her mind and she realized a lot of what was happening now and had happened was mainly due to his actions after she had betrayed him. She frowned at how her walls that were meant to keep her safe had inadvertently done a lot of damage to everyone around her.

Finally Pan's body was being laid down and Gold performed the spell. Emma grew concerned as the body started to seize but was reassured when he finally stilled and Gold announced it had been a success. Without hesitation the whole group raced out of Gold's shop to Granny's. They knew Henry was somewhere in the town but didn't have the time needed to search so they sought out Ruby hoping she could track him.

"Ruby isn't here but I might be able to help." Granny said dropping everything and rushing to the door. She started walking around sniffing at the air and the crowd stayed quiet and watched. Right as Emma was about to give a huff of frustration and start looking the old fashioned way Granny's head snapped to one side and she trotted off everyone racing to catch up to her.

"I have his scent." The older woman stated and as they approached the library Henry, the real Henry body and soul, came racing out to meet them. He handed the scroll to Emma who passed it on to Regina. After a purple glow from the scroll Regina fainted and Emma couldn't help but feel the terror at seeing their only salvation fall seemingly lifeless to the ground.

"Regina…Regina…" Emma shook her frantically no longer caring about hiding the uneasiness in her voice. Finally the former villain opened her eyes shock written clearly across her beautiful features. Emma never thought she would feel so relieved to see Regina revived but it was short lived as Regina cryptically mentioned what price needed to be paid to stop the curse and that it had a lot to do with Henry. Before she could finish what she was going to say Pan showed up and magicked the scroll out of Regina's gloved hand and waved of his hand effectively freezing the whole group on the spot. Gold showed up and they all watched in horror as he finally put an end to the devious teenager while also sealing his own fate it seemed. After they both faded out of existence the scroll was left lying harmlessly on the ground. Regina hesitated but eventually stepped forward and picked it up. Belle was reduced to a sobbing mess on the ground as Emma stepped up to Neal offering her condolences and he brushed her off. She knew he was hurting but decided not to push the matter.

"_I'm a villain and villains don't get happy endings." _The Dark One's words rang in Hook's ear and while he hoped he was wrong he could feel deep down that his words rang true.

"…his curse still remains. Can you stop it or shall we all start preparing our souls 'cause mine's going to take some time." Hook said with a smile trying to bring some levity to the situation. Before anyone could respond, Grumpy came running towards them alerting them to curse's approach.

"But it's not too late we can still stop it right? Regina?" The sorceress looked lost as she answered yes and stepped forward.

"Wait what's the price? Gold said there was a price what is our price?" Emma asked almost scared to hear the answer knowing it involved Henry from Regina's reaction earlier.

"I have to say good bye to the thing I love most." Regina said sadly looking at Henry. The statement was only solidified Gold's parting words in Hook's mind and he felt his own heart shatter knowing that for one reason or another he would soon have to do the very same thing.

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." David said as the realization passed over them.

"...and everyone will go back to where they are from, prevented from ever returning." Regina said with finality

For a split second Hook allowed hope to rise within himself. Emma was in fact from their land as well so perhaps she would return with them.

"You will all go back to the Enchanted Forest." Emma said cautiously

"All of us…except Henry. He will stay here because he was born here."

"Alone?"

"No, you will take him. Because you are the savior…"

After hearing that from Regina he felt the hope leave him again as understanding washed through his being. He felt a sharp sting when he heard her try to fight Regina try to figure out another way even said she and Henry would accompany them back home. She was trying desperately to hold onto to her family and it killed him seeing her so distraught knowing exactly how she felt. He cursed the cruelty of fate to show him a slight glimmer of happiness for the first time in 3 centuries only to have it ripped away again.

The preparations were short and consisted of Emma slowly driving the yellow bug with Henry as her sole passenger to the edge of town while Regina used a spell to transport the small farewell party to meet them there. They all hugged and cried and spoke words of farewell to each other not sure of what would happen when they finally parted ways. Hook watched as Emma and Henry approached Neal and after a few words and a brief, slightly awkward hug Emma gave him a stiff nod, turned from him and headed to the car leaving Henry to say goodbye to his father. Emma hadn't even looked in Hook's direction and he watched hoping she would turn around to say goodbye to him but he could see in her face she was lost. Damning his pride knowing he would never forgive himself for not fixing the rift he had caused between them he stepped forward and stopped her. She turned to him and he once again saw the lost orphan girl in her eyes scared and alone. All the thoughts of what he wanted to say simply vanished from his mind and he struggled to regain his composure after finally gazing upon the true Emma Swan broken and vulnerable beneath his gaze.

"That's quite the vessel you captain there, Swan." He finally said after a slight falter falling back on their familiar banter, not sure how he was going to be able to say goodbye to the only woman who had single handedly made his heart beat with love again after centuries of nothing but black vengeance driving him. He relaxed a bit when she gave a slight huff of amusement and fell to pieces when her gaze met his again. Her facial expression changing to that of pure melancholy as she looked into his eyes and dare he think it, regret. He could read Emma Swan like an open book even when she tried to hide her feelings but now she was laying it all out in those emerald orbs and he was astonished to see the longing they held. She hadn't looked anywhere near this miserable as she bade goodbye to Neal or even her parents. The thought of losing him was what had her eyes glassy with unshed tears. It was that look that gave him the courage to be serious and throw his heart out to her again like he had back in Echo cave.

"There's not a day will go by I won't think of you." He said subconsciously bracing himself for her reaction realizing he had no idea what it might be.

"Good." Emma said back quietly without missing a beat, her expression lightening just slightly never breaking their eye contact and he couldn't stop the smile that flitted across his lips. For the first time she accepted his affections and even encouraged them. It was bitter sweet though since it had taken them all this time to finally be honest with each other and stop the games only minutes before saying goodbye forever. He smiled at her and his heart leapt at the hope she had given him and then her eyes had darted down to his lips and he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and kiss her but he restrained and backed away taking a few steps before actually turning from her.

The true severity of his future torture was realized just moments after when he heard Regina inform his Swan that her memories of everything that had transpired since her arrival to the small town would be erased. Knowing that he would be thinking about her every day for the rest of his life and that even if he did somehow find a way back to this realm and track her down she would have no memory of him. He felt the cold slap of reality as he watched her and Henry get into the car and slowly creep towards the town line. Regina ripped up the scroll and shot her magic into the sky turning the once green cloud of smoke purple and it tingled his skin as it enveloped him. He never took his eyes off the yellow car as it faded from view and felt one lone teardrop make its way down his cheek before the darkness swallowed him whole.

A/N ok so again sorry it took so long to finish it now I am torn with what to do. As I mentioned a while back there are a few ideas floating around in my head for other stories. I am even considering going back and writing for the episodes that aired before I started doing this. Or doing a few one shots I don't know I'm hoplessly lost and can't stand having to wait 2 more months! Ok now I'm rambling anyways feel free to leave any praises or criticisms in a review as well as any ideas or opinions to help me decide what to do next.


End file.
